onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Genzo
| jname = ゲンゾウ | rname = Genzō | first = Chapter 71; Episode 32 | affiliation = Cocoyasi Village | occupation = Sheriff and Mayor of Cocoyasi Village | jva = Kōzō Shioya | Odex eva = Jamie Meldrum | 4kids eva = Marc Diraison | Funi eva = Bill Flynn }} is the sheriff and mayor of Cocoyasi Village. Appearance Genzo once wore a pinwheel on his hat to distract Nami (because he wanted to see her laugh) when she was a baby (this pinwheel also inspired an attack for Luffy during their fight with Arlong, as well as the tattoo Nami has on her left shoulder). All of Genzo's scars are from his first encounter with Arlong when he tried to stop him from taking Nami: Kuroobi attacked him and slashed his body several times. Genzo is usually seen wearing a police uniform with short sleeves and pants. After the Straw Hats left Cocoyashi Village, he removed his pinwheel. After the timeskip, Genzo has a little bit of stubble on his chin. Personality As Bell-mère was growing up, she was known as the village trouble maker (he refers to her as you little thug although at her age, he is said to have been a thief himself). Her reputation caused him to express concerns over the childrens' wellbeing when she announced she was adopting them as her daughters. He has had close ties with both Nami and Nojiko since they were kids because of his concern over their adoptive mother's capabilities and spent most of his time watching out for them. Eventually this grew into a desire just to see all three of them live together and grow together as a happy family. After their mother's death, he became concerned for the happiness of Nami and Nojiko, as he had grown into a father figure to them. He and the other villagers realized Nami would never join up with Arlong's crew without good reason. His concern for her and Nojiko's well being also led him to promise Luffy that he would hunt him down and kill him if he ever took away Nami's smile.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 11 Chapter 95 and Episode 44, Genzo threatens Luffy that he will hunt down and kill him if he makes Nami unhappy. He kept the town together after Arlong took over the island, making sure everyone was safe and able to pay Arlong's tax. Whenever there was trouble between the villagers and Arlong or his crew, he took full responsibility for everything so the villagers would not be punished. He helped keep the village together to give Nami the time to complete her plan to save the village. When her 8 years of hard work to save them fell apart after Arlong's betrayal, he decided enough was enough. If they were going to die, they would die trying to fight Arlong even with Nami pleading that she can just start all over again.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 9 Chapter 81 and Episode 37, Genzo and the villagers' decide to die fighting after learning that Nami was betrayed by Arlong. Genzo also has a perverted side, as he becomes quite flustered when Bell-mère and later Nami offer to pay back the items the later stole "with (their) bod(ies)"One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 99 Chapter 77 and Episode 44, Genzo turns red after Bell-mère offers to repay him "in kind". ("In kisses" in the English manga), and has a blown-up image of Nami's wanted poster, in which she appears in a bikini, despite stating that she shouldn't have posed like that as it would draw the attention of more perverts (Marriage seekers in the English manga) than bounty hunters. Abilities and Powers Nothing more than an ordinary fighter, Genzo lacks any great strength and was easily defeated by Arlong and his crew when he tried to save Bell-mère and her children. However, he has great leadership skills and was the binding force that helped the village survive Arlong and his crew. Weapons Although he is never seen using it, Genzo carries a standard sabre. He also used a pair of pistols when Arlong first came to the island. History Past In the past Genzo grew familiar with one particular girl in their village, Bell-mère, a child who caused much trouble (although she claims Genzo himself had once been prone to thievery). He came to refer to her as 'you little thug' as a result of it. However a shock came upon him and the others one day when Bell-mère declared she was going to join the Marines and fight bad pirates. Later he is seen at the dock aiding Bell-mere when she returned to the village with two small children. He is the first to protest when Bell-mère declared she was old enough to look after children and would help Nojiko and Nami grow up in the troubled world they lived in. Genzo kept a close eye on her, but often Nami would cry upon seeing him. Bell-mère remarked that Nami cried when she saw Genzo because he looked scary. To avoid this, Genzo put his pinwheel on which made Nami laugh.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 11 Chapter 95 and Episode 44, Genzo puts a windmill on top of his hat to make Nami laugh. As Nami was growing up, Genzo kept an eye on Nami as she was renowned for stealing; often referring to her as Bell-mère's 'little cat' upon returning her home. While he was fully aware of how Bell-mère easily got her own way with him, often he would agree to do what she asked because she would say things to embarrass him (E.g. "I will repay you... With my body", in the 4kids Dub she simply comments that he takes her fruit without asking). He was the first to find Nami when she ran away from home and then finally revealed her origins.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 9 Chapter 77 and Episode 35, Genzo reveals Bellemère's past to Nami. Soon after Nojiko came looking for Nami, he was seen agreeing with the other villagers that although the three girls struggle to get by, they are happy; and thus that everyone should do their best to keep them as such. However as Nami and Nojiko were running off, Arlong, the fishman, and his crew of pirates showed up. They demanded money from the villagers to pay for the empire he was building. To his horror, Genzo spotted smoke coming from Bell-mère's house. Despite his efforts to protect Bell-mère and her children, Bell-mère was shot in front of her children and Arlong took Nami off to become a member of his crew. For trying to interfere, Genzo was left with large scars all across his body.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 9 Chapter 79 and Episode 36, Genzo's wounds are inflicted by Kuroobi's swordsmanship. Soon afterward, he formed a rebellion to storm Arlong Park to free Nami, but learned that Nami had joined Arlong's crew. Disgusted with Nami, he ordered her to never set foot in the village again. However, he later became suspicious of why Nami would join Arlong, and made Nojiko tell him about her plan to buy Cocoyashi Village. In order to prevent her from feeling that the villagers were counting on her, and that she could not escape if she wanted, he resolved never to reveal that he knew her motives.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 9 Chapter 81 and Episode 37, Genzo reveals to Nami the truth behind the feelings the villagers' have towards her. Arlong Park Arc Having endured Arlong and his crew for many years, Genzo began to put various plans of rebellion into place. Things go wrong and the weapons the villagers are hiding are discovered. He barely escapes death until Usopp steps in and interferes. After losing all the money she had saved to buy her village, Genzo is disgusted that Arlong sent the Marines after Nami in order to keep her working for him forever. He and the villagers decide once and for all they had had enough and head off to Arlong Park to fight with the pirates much to Nami's tearful plea. They are stopped by Johnny and Yosaku who stand guard on the entrance preventing anyone entering until Luffy, Zoro, Sanji and Usopp arrive. During the fight with Arlong and his crew, he and Nojiko focus on keeping Luffy alive because he was thrown into the water at Arlong park after getting stuck in concrete.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 10 Chapters 85,86 and Episode 39, Genzo and Nojiko keep Luffy alive while he is trapped underwater. After Arlong is defeated he and the villagers celebrate freedom from the fishmen who had made them suffer all these years. He meets Luffy by Bell-mère's grave, and tells him that if he ever takes Nami's smile away, he will kill him. After Nami sails off with Luffy and crew, Genzo says he no longer needs his pinwheel, placing it by Bell-mère's grave.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 11 Chapter 95 and Episode 44, Genzo leaves his windmill in Bell-mère's grave. It is revealed later in the manga that Luffy is very interested in the pinwheel, not even noticing the Marines who are trying to find Nami, just Genzo's pinwheel. However, this could be a put down in reference to Luffy's simple-mindedness. Post-Enies Lobby Arc Genzo appears again later, and is outraged by Nami's wanted poster, wherein she is in a bikini, but has a blown-up version of the picture in his house (being the same size of the wall said picture is attached to), much to Nojiko's confusion.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 45 Chapter 440 and Episode 324, Genzo complains about Nami's provoking wanted poster. Two Years Later After the timeskip, Genzo is seen with Nojiko and Chabo. He is reading the newspaper and is fretting over the suggestive picture of Nami that was used in it. Translation and Dub Issues In the 4Kids dub, Genzo speaks in a thick Italian accent. Trivia * Genzo's pinwheel inspired Nami's new tattoo — a pinwheel to represent him conjoined with a tangerine to represent Bell-mère. References Site Navigation Category:Humans Category:Male Category:Mayors Category:Swordsmen Category:Conomi Islands Characters Category:Straw Hat Pirates' Supporters Category:Straw Hat Pirates' Allies